galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IceBite/After the Chaos Crisis
Hey...the end result of Chaos Crisis (As described in Story:Chaos Crisis/Phase III) is giving me ideas for a possible arc that can be made after CC is over...but I need to understand: is it just all, or most, of the major factions in the galaxies are what gets decimated...or does the damage run deeper (or shallower) than that? I mainly ask, because the way I read it now...it kinda gives me ideas for a sorta 'post-apocalyptic scenario', you know, like in some games how after humans nuke themselves into a nuclear apocalypse, and in some of those games (Fallout, Battle Tanx...whatever others there are...) you have faction vying for control (or, in come cases, just helping to restore order and helping rebuild)...and from how I'm reading the end of Chaos Crisis...wouldn't that sound EXACTLY what the galaxy would be going through: various races, factions, splinters of decimated factions, etc, vying to either control the galaxy or help it rebuild? I even have a few ideas for these "post-apocalyptic factions", using my own characters, or as enemies for these factions: So-called "Protagonist" Factions: *'Perseus Defense Force': Started by Krikor Avakian when Vaikan renegades kidnapped Siran Narek to reverse engineer her android body (but the way they were doing it would have destroyed her), the Perseus Defense Force originally started as a rag-tag fleet Krikor gathered to rescue Siran, made of mercenaries, sympathetic smugglers, and some of the more compassionate pirates out there. However, after the successful rescue (thanks to the intervention of the Delson Militant Fleet and the modified HXS Palkobak), the group settled down in the old station, after the Vaikans were driven out. Soon, they began expanding, becoming a military-oriented, but alien and synthetic-friendly, human faction. Their ships would be like those clichéd human ships from sci-fi series (flying bricks for ships, flying wings for fighters). *'Delson Militant Fleet': Started by Sol I Dor Arcad, his adopted human daughter Galiana, and Galiana's sister Anya, the Delson Militant Fleet is a military organization made from the remnants of the Delson Maritime Fleet, Interstellar Fleet, Airforce, and PsyCorp Branches. While notably friendly with some outsiders, they're not hesitant to use force, and are persistent in a fight. They use well-maintained Delson ships, retaining their avian style of ship. Their flagship is the modified HXS Palkobak, now known as the DMX Lawitalim, modified with a 2nd, inverted set of wings, and a different format of Antimatter Beam Weapon, as well as more weapons, engines, and shield power. *'Selvarius's Continuum': Due to the strength of will of many of its more religious members, Selvarius's Continuum weathered the conflict much better than some of the other factions. While many of its non-Tokarthi members are in lower numbers, the Tokarthi themselves remain quite numerous, and much of their technology still remains. While their actual numbers are much smaller, and their ability to field their larger ships has been minimized, Selvarius's Continuum still retains much control over their core worlds. They utilize the smaller ships used by the pre-crisis Selvarius's Continuum, although they remain in control of the SCS Excalibur. So-called "Antagonist" Factions *'Neo-Sol Ascendency': A powerful pro-human, anti-alien, anti-synthetic organization, the Neo-Sol Ascendency's main goal is to re-capture and repopulate humanity's ancestral homeworld. They're hostile to any alien or synthetic faction, as well as any human faction sympathetic to such factions. Their capital is a converted mining asteroid. They utilize ships similar to those of the Perseus Defense Force. *'Blood Hall Warriors': The translation of the name of a Delson Militant group directly opposing the Delson Militant Fleet for control of Delse, the Blood Hall Warriors consist of former members of the Delson Army and Marines Branches, although they also include rogues from the Interstellar Fleet and Airforce. These vicious brutes have fallen back on their primeval instincts, once again predators of the stars. They utilize boxy and utilitarian ship designs, as well as poorly-maintained former Delson Hegemony craft. Neutral Factions: *'Neo-Gaean Colonists': Just wanting to stay out of the way, the Neo-Gaean Colonists are still willing to work with aliens, if it means meeting their ultimate goal: the return to Gaea. While not special to them to the extent the Neo-Sol Ascendency holds Gaea (Or, as they insist, "Earth"), they still hold much sentimental value to their ancestral homeworld and desire to see and live on it, like their ancestors before. While they claim to plan to rebuild, and start over, living like their ancient ancestors, many other factions believe that galactic events will never leave the Neo-Gaean Colonists alone, and will likely drag them into future conflicts. This is all I got so far...I know there'll likely be more factions in this post-apocalyptic wasteland of a galaxy, but...my main question is: what do you guys think? COULD we make this idea work...or is this another idea I made that'd just end up on the cutting room floor? NOTE: This is just a basic description of the idea I had...not all the EXACT details of events, faction information, etc., are entirely complete yet, and will be worked on as time goes on. I just want this idea evaluated. Category:Blog posts